Kokkino
The Kingdom of Kokkino is one of two warring kingdoms on the island of Crete in Greece. It is where the bonus game, Trusty John and King Bluebeard, takes place and plays a role in the events of The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide. History Not much is known about this kingdom, except that it has been in conflict with its neighboring kingdom, Prasino. At some point, the old king of the kingdom died leaving his son Bluebeard as king. Before dying, the old king made his adviser, Trusty John, swear an oath that Bluebeard would never enter the Forbidden Chamber, lest a curse befall the kingdom. However, the war gave Bluebeard an accuse to send the advisor to Prasino as a spy. Once the adviser left, Bluebeard entered the Forbidden Chamber. There he discovered a portrait of the Sea Goddess. The beauty of the portrait corrupted Bluebeard's mind. The change in Bluebeard's behavior made his wife, Queen Heloise, suspicious. She entered the chamber and discovered the portrait. When confronted by his wife, Bluebeard killed her and left her body in the chamber. He repeated this tragic cycle three more times. The disappearance of his wives made the people of Kokkino suspicious of the king's sanity. Between the war and the king's behavior, the people of Kokkino began to flee. The war between the two kingdoms has left Kokkino in bad shape. Eventually, the Kingdom of Kokkino was destroyed by the Sea Goddess. Former Notable Residents * King Bluebeard (ruler, deceased) * Queen Heloise (first queen consort, deceased) * Queen Eleonore (deceased) * Queen Isaure (deceased) * Queen Judith (deceased) * Trusty John (defected, deceased) * Kokkino King (deceased) Relevant Parables The Jealous King (from Trusty John and King Bluebeard) Bluebeard's father, an ancient Kokkino King, was renowned as a just and honest ruler. He had only one secret, shared with not one other soul: his Forbidden Chamber. The chamber held a painting of the beautiful Sea Goddess that he worshiped and adored all his life. Before he died, he made his adviser swear an oath that his son should never enter the room; if he did, a curse would befall the entire kingdom. As soon as the throne was his, Bluebeard sent his father's adviser to Prasino as a spy, hoping to gain knowledge of the enemy kingdom's secret weapon. The adviser had barely left the palace when Bluebeard entered the Forbidden Chamber. As his father had foretold, the beauty of the Sea Goddess in her portrait clouded his mind and his judgment. He married four times, taking the life of each young wife when she discovered the forbidden room. Bluebeard's kingdom slowly deteriorated, along with his sanity. Trivia * Kokkino translates the color 'red' in Greek. Gallery Locations= Courtyard Paths.jpg|Courtyard Path near Kokkino kb seashore.jpg|Seashore Beside Kokkino Kb temple entrance.jpg|Sea Goddess Temple Just Outside of Kokkino kb passage.jpg|The Hidden Passage to the Palace kb crystal cave.jpg|The Crystal Cave kb forgotten cave.jpg|The Forgotten Cave Fallen sea goddess statue.jpg|Fallen Temple to the Sea Goddess in Kokkino kb red palace.jpg|The Red Palace kb secret pier.jpg|Bluebeard's Secret Pier Bluebeard apartment.jpg|Bluebeard's apartment Kb forbidden chamber.jpg|Bluebeard's Forbidden Chamber |-|Scenery= wartorn kokkino.jpg|Wartorn Kokkino prasino kokkino.jpg|Prasino and Kokkino Prior to Destruction destruction of kokkino.jpg|The Destruction of Kokkino kokkino falls.jpg|Kokkino Falls into the Sea |-|Artifacts= Bluebeard diary front.jpg|Bluebeard's Diary, with Kokkino Crest Kb soldier entry.jpg|Soldier's Writing About Kokkino Bluebeard scroll.jpg|Scroll About King Bluebeard of Kokkino Bluebeard diary.jpg|Bluebeard's Writings About the War with Prasino kokkino chamber entry.jpg|Kokkino's Freedom lm shoreside.jpg|Remains of Kokkino in Present Day Crete kokkino banner.jpg|Kokkino Banner |-|Other images= Kokkino kingdom map.jpg|Kokkino kingdom map Category:Places Category:Kingdoms Category:The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide Category:Trusty John and King Bluebeard